This invention discloses and claims subject matter related to applicant's copending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 683,598, filed Dec. 19, 1984; 685,831, filed Dec. 24, 1984; and 686,430, filed Dec. 26, 1984.
This invention relates generally to devices for producing medicinal vapors which can be inhaled for treatment purposes, for example, relief of nasal congestion. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved nasal inhalation system designed for supporting a conventional medicament-containing inhaler tube in a position for flow-through passage of air to produce medicinal vapors and the like.
Inhalation of medicinal vapors is known in the art as a therapeutic procedure for treatment of a variety of medical conditions. For example, medicines, such as antihistamines and the like have been used for many years in droplet or vapor form to relieve sinus congestion. More recently, it has been recognized that a wide variety of other medicines such as insulin and the like can be administered to a patient in vapor form by means of nasal inhalation. Alternately, in some instances, it may be desirable to form vapors carrying a selected fragrance which may be unrelated to medicinal applications. In accordance with one common administration technique, the medicine or fragrance-bearing substance is supported within a so-called inhaler tube designed for flow-through passage of air to produce the desired vapors which can be inhaled directly into a person's nostrils. Inhaler tubes of this type are sold, for example, by Richardson-Vicks, Inc., Wilton, Conn., under the name VICKS.
In some applications, it is desirable to provide a relatively high flow of medicinal vapors in excess of the flow obtainable by use of a conventional inhaler tube. Such devices have been proposed, for example, to include a power-driven air flow source or the like, as disclosed in applicant's above-referenced copending applications. However, prior inhalation system devices have not been adapted for use with conventional inhaler tubes but instead have required use of the medicament in some other form.
There exists, therefore, a signifcant need for an improved nasal inhalation system adapted for use with a conventional medicament-containing inhaler tube, particularly wherein the inhaler tube can be installed and/or removed from the inhalation system quickly, easily, and in a highly sanitary manner. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.